narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanaya
, , |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=AB |birthdate=August 23 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=24 |height-part1=185.4 cm |weight-part1=93.6 kg |classification=Missing-nin, S-Rank |occupations=Physicist, Inventor, Terrorist |nature type=Lightning Release~~Affinity, |unique traits=Immune to , Immune to , Can control the electromagnetic force, Can manipulate weather |affiliations=Land of the Night~~formerly |clan=Senju Clan, |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} is a former underling of Orochimaru, who has deserted the latter in order to pursue her own ideals of retribution and self-gratification. She was contrived by Orochimaru to be a tool of unfathomable power- Nanaya was begotten not in the womb of a mother, but in a petri dish of a laboratory, the genetic material from which she was created having been procured from one of the Sannin, the legendary Tsunade herself. Nanaya was born and bred to be an instrument of death, a portent of misery, and indeed everyone who has ever been so unfortunate as to be associated with her has experienced naught but sorrow and tribulation. Over the years, Nanaya’s very presence has come to be synonymous with imminent dolor, carnage, and human suffering, and even the mere mention of her name has been known to evoke emotions of dread in those of lesser mental fortitude. Although she has yet to reach her twenty-fifth year, history has seen fit to garner Nanaya with titles aplenty. One of the titles which have been begrudgingly bestowed upon her is , an explicit reference to her unparalleled mastery of the —the extent of Nanaya’s prowess with it is such that she has forced even the likes of the Fourth Raikage into submission. Nanaya is, in fact, the most skilled user of the Lightning Release in the world of shinobi, a fact for which she is revered and loathed in equal measure. Another epithet by which Nanaya is known is , a name given to her, no doubt, by the multitudes of people whom she terrorized during her tenure as a minion of Orochimaru. The name, moreover, is a deft play on words—when written as 金髪, “Kinpatsu” means “blonde-haired”. To the destitute servants of Orochimaru, Nanaya was known simply as , a pithy moniker which Nanaya intended to embody the utter dominance that she asserted over them. Nanaya is currently an international criminal of great infamy, due to her brazen attacks on Kirigakure and collusion with An’un, a prominent terrorist cell. However, after being spurned by the latter organization in the wake of the conclusion of its war with the Land of Water, Nanaya has returned to that goal which she considers to be of paramount importance, namely, the murdering of Tsunade. Background Origin Many a year had passed since the commencement of Orochimaru’s exile from Konohagakure, with the lust for power in the heart of his growing ever stronger by the day. Orochimaru’s desire to bring about the ruination of that village which he once called home had not been diminished in the slightest by the interminable years he had spent outside its reaches – to the contrary, his desire to be revenged upon Hiruzen Sarutobi for depriving him the seat of Hokage ate away at his soul as do wicked thoughts vitiate the hearts of men. Orochimaru’s ardent dream led him to conjure up many a scheme of reprisal, and dismiss each one just as quickly as it had presented itself to him. Countless hours the Sannin devoted to devising such plans, and, he discovered, the reward was well worth his protracted conniving. Only in its nascent stages though his plan was, Orochimaru had finally hit upon what he believed to be the very means by which he would bring final judgment down on Konoha. Convoluted in its design, perilous in its execution, and fiendish in its nature was his conjuration – it was exactly the type of plan which brought elation to a villain such as Orochimaru. The design around which Orochimaru’s plan revolved was the obtaining of a sample of his former teammate’s, Tsunade’s, DNA, and hence the creation of an exact genetic double of her. As Tsunade had been born with extraordinary strength, endurance and chakra prowess, the child be imbued, when she was born, with those selfsame properties. The child would answer only to Orochimaru, and do whatever he bid her, thus creating a tool for him to wield in whatever manner he wished. It was only right that the child would do so, after all, as she would owe Orochimaru her very existence, an indebtedness that could never be repaid. The double of Tsunade would, when she came of age, infiltrate Konohagakure while operating under the guise of her progenitor, and wreak havoc on the village and its inhabitants. The actual acquisition of the DNA, however, would prove to be much more easily said than done. In order to further his scheme, Orochimaru enlisted into his service a man by the name of Sagiri – a geneticist, casanova and con artist extraordinaire. Sagiri was instructed to obtain samples of Tsunade’s DNA by whatever means necessary, a task which he accepted with flagrant enthusiasm. The challenge that first presented itself to Sagiri was that of ascertaining the location of Tsunade. Of course, Sagiri immediately chided himself for even entertaining a thought of such imbecility, for Tsunade would obviously be in a tavern or some such establishment, gambling away her fortunes with drunken abandon. Finding her would be a simple matter of tracing the rumors of the incredible bad luck which preceded her – Tsunade had not been titled “The Legendary Sucker” for nothing, after all. After two days of searching, Sagiri found Tsunade. Exactly as he had anticipated, the slug princess was handing out banknotes upon banknotes whilst consuming glasses of sake in between. Sagiri invited himself to their game, all the while encouraging Tsunade to imbibe even more copious quantities of alcohol. Even after the game had concluded and Tsunade was left penniless, Sagiri continued to aid and abet her in her debauchery. He went on to gently caress her head, knowing that the inebriated state in which she was would prevent her from even perceiving his actions, much less reacting to them. His primary objective accomplished, Sagiri sent Tsunade on her way, after which he began to collect the fruits of his labour. Sagiri immediately sealed into containers the strands of hair that he had managed to dislodge from Tsunade’s head, and secured those containers about his person for fear of losing the precious contents contained therein. He then proceeded to collect the secretions that had been left on the glasses by Tsunade, namely, saliva. Having succeeded in executing Orochimaru’s orders, Sagiri made for the former’s hideout in order to proceed with the next phase of their heinous design. Birth of Evil With the genetic material with which the doppelganger of Tsunade would be created having been obtained, Orochimaru and Sagiri were faced with the daunting task of finding an adult female who could be so persuaded as to be artificially inseminated with the cells of Tsunade and subsequently deliver a genetic clone. The probability of finding such a female was low indeed, as those women who would agree to participate in such a scheme, who would knowingly beget a child only to have to relinquish it, were very few. Such a woman was, however, found in a nomad by the name of Mikusa. A morose and rather hapless woman, Mikusa was a member of a journeying group of destitute ninja who were regarded as the dregs of the shinobi society. She had become highly dissatisfied with her then-current existence, and was willing to partake in any activity, however morally depraved, in order to raise her social standing. With great zest did Mikusa accept Orochimaru’s proposal to bear the clone of Tsunade, in exchange for promises of riches and the knowledge of accursed techniques that were best left unknown to the common man. The nucleus of an unfertilized egg of Mikusa was fused with one of Tsunade’s cells, in effect creating a hybrid cell which was later inserted into Mikusa. Sorrow was conceived on that day. For the first two trimesters, Mikusa’s artificial pregnancy progressed as any natural pregnancy would have, with no significant event transpiring that could serve as a cause of worry to the surrogate mother or her caretakers. However, in the penultimate month of the third trimester, Mikusa began to be wracked by violent, debilitating pains, which spread from her larynx to her pectoral muscles and eventually down to her stomach, a malady which would eventually be dubbed “Nikubyō Syndrome”. Mikusa’s afflictions increased exponentially in the last week of the penultimate month of the third trimester, resulting in her having not been able to take respite from her convulsions unless she was not fully conscious. Regrettably for Mikusa, Sagiri was unable to sedate the former, as the sedatives of which he was in possession would have had an adverse effect on the pregnancy, thus leaving Mikusa to endure agony of unimaginable proportions. After one week of being subjected to abject and utter torture from her body, Sagiri and Orochimaru came to the conclusion that Mikusa would not survive the full nine months standard for a pregnancy. It was decided that the fetus would be removed from Mikusa’s body by cutting through the walls of her abdomen and uterus, thus preserving the life of the unborn child. The procedure was successful in its completion, with the child being delivered one month prematurely. In order to solemnize the grief and misery to which the child had subjected her, Mikusa named her “Nanaya”, a reference to her final week of suffering during the pregnancy. The auspices of fate, which had so graciously delivered Nanaya from almost certain doom, would extend not the same grace to her mother, however. Mere hours after having the infant extracted from her womb, Mikusa succumbed to her illness, departing her mortal existence with blood flowing unabatedly from her eyes and mouth. Orochimaru and Sagiri were jubilant over the fact that their design was seemingly progressing exactly as had been anticipated. Great accomplishments were expected of Nanaya, and the two villains would think no amount of time or effort expended on her to be too great, so long as it led to the realization of those accomplishments. No more than eight months had elapsed after Nanaya’s birth before Sagiri began to read to the infant girl childish portrayals of shinobi life and combat, information which was assimilated into Nanaya as best as her developing mind would allow. Even from this tender age, Nanaya exhibited a propensity for the acquisition of knowledge, as much to the astonishment of Sagiri, she displayed an uncanny comprehension of that which was shown to her. By the time of her fourth birthday, Nanaya understood completely the underpinnings of the ninja world. An Exercise in Futility It was also around this period in time that Nanaya’s practical shinobi instruction, as opposed to that of theory, commenced. As she would be required to emulate her genetic double in every conceivable way, it was integral to the successful completion of her final goal that she had the same skill set as Tsunade. For this reason, Orochimaru repeatedly drilled the infant girl in exercises of brute strength and endurance. His efforts, however, consistent and thorough though they were, were to no avail. Although she could hardly have been said to be frail, Nanaya’s physical attributes were none too exceptional, hardly differing, if at all, from those of the average young girl. It was due to Nanaya’s lack of extraordinary physical prowess that Orochimaru and Sagiri began to harbor doubts as to whether or not their grandiose scheme could truly be brought to fruition. While her physical performance was, in relation to Tsunade, substandard, Nanaya excelled in all manners of training that involved the manipulation of her chakra, having been able to utilize it to conjure up half a dozen illusory doubles of herself on her very first attempt. The festering suspicions of Orochimaru and Sagiri were bolstered greatly when the two made the observation that Nanaya’s appearance was becoming markedly different from that of the original Tsunade. While Nanaya possessed features that were in many respects identical to those of Tsunade, examples of which being her fair skin and blonde hair, she was greater in stature than the latter, and indeed, most girls her age, and her lips were fuller. Furthermore, Nanaya’s eyes were a stark, piercing sapphire, while those of Tsunade were colored hazel. When Sagiri was first enlisted into the services of Orochimaru, he neglected to mention the fact that there was a distinct possibility that the clone of Tsunade would not appear to be an exact replica of the latter, a fact which incensed Orochimaru to no end. In an attempt to salvage what he perceived to be the failure of his plan, Orochimaru forced Nanaya, aged six at the time, to don garments that were identical in appearance to those worn by Tsunade. Every day, before the morn’s first light, Nanaya would be awakened from a fitful slumber and drilled repeatedly in the art of hand-to-hand combat by Orochimaru and Sagiri. Nanaya was instructed in the ways of the kick and the punch; the technique of twisting her fist in the instant before it made contact with her target and how to raise her knee, pivot, and extend her foot to deliver a kick of maximum force. Unfortunately for Nanaya, while her technical proficiency in the martial arts was such that it would have put Tsunade to shame, the force with which her attacks were executed paled in comparison to that which Tsunade was capable of. Consequently, Orochimaru frequently became infuriated by the lack of progress Nanaya seemed to be making, directing his ire at his young pupil. Nanaya would oftentimes be beaten by Orochimaru, though her thrashing consisted of trenchant words which sought to undermine her state of mind, words which were every bit as poignant as corporal punishment, if not more so. Nanaya, however, possessed a tenacity that rivaled that of even the most resolute of men, as she refused to afford Orochimaru the satisfaction of revealing her emotional anguish; instead, she channeled the hatred and revulsion which she held in her heart for her mentor into her training, never once revealing to Orochimaru the profound impact of his verbal abuse on her. Sagiri was considerably more versed in the art of divining the feelings of others than was Orochimaru, and comforted the young kunoichi when it seemed that her mental strength was flagging. Nanaya began to see in Sagiri a friend, protector and confidant, roles which the scientist was quite capable of filling. Nanaya’s physical strength, which had initially seemed to be insignificant when compared to that of Tsunade, began to increase by orders of magnitude under the constant tutelage of Orochimaru over several years. Tasks which had once been insurmountable to Nanaya, such as holding massive weights in her hands for hours on end with her arms parallel to the ground, with time became ones of no noticeable difficulty. Robust oaken boards which to Nanaya’s callow hands had at first seemed unyielding as stone became as insubstantial as twigs to the empowered shinobi. It was by a twist of fate that Nanaya’s quiescent strength had blossomed; she had unwittingly placed herself underneath a large crate containing heavy machinery, which was rather flimsily suspended from the ceiling by twine ropes so as to free up space on the ground; a lack of engineering foresight on the part of Orochimaru. Nanaya had been positioned under the crate when the ropes snapped under the strain of its weight, sending it plummeting towards her. In an act of instinctive desperation, Nanaya caught it, thus invalidating a growing belief of Orochimaru that she was an inferior reproduction of his former teammate, and proving to herself and to her mentors that she could stand on equal ground with even the most vaunted of shinobi. In actuality, the only hindrances to Nanaya’s capabilities had been purely psychological; due to having been subjected to countless diatribes of Orochimaru in which the latter berated Nanaya for not measuring up to the high standards to which he held her, and having been told repeatedly that she was unfit to even receive instruction from one so powerful and enlightened, Nanaya began to internalize that caustic criticism, believing that she truly was of no worth in so doing. As she had believed that she was inferior, her belief had become reality. As Nanaya’s physical prowess had become a subject about which neither Orochimaru nor Sagiri could express dubiety, the former radically altered the method with which he trained her. While the physical component of her exercises remained unchanged for the most part, though it did become increasingly stringent and rigorous, Orochimaru no longer spat vile words at Nanaya in attempts to denigrate her, but instead offered her words of encouragement intended to reinforce her burgeoning self-esteem. Nanaya, at that point in time in her life, became a blithe, vivacious young girl. Having been informed of the lineage of which she was a part, namely, that of Tsunade and the Senju, Nanaya was gladdened by the notion that the DNA of the famed Sannin was inextricably a part of herself. The majestic heritage that flowed through Nanaya’s veins, however, proved to be a source of envy of no small proportions to Nanaya’s fellow captives of Orochimaru, most of whom resented the attention and many gratuities extended to the kunoichi by the latter. It was beyond their comprehension why they, the loyal manservants, and, in many cases, test subjects, of Orochimaru, were given treatment that befitted chattel, while Nanaya was doted upon by the missing-nin and his henchman. Consequently, the majority of Orochimaru’s prisoners regarded Nanaya with a great degree of antipathy, often unduly exerting themselves to deliver sneering gibes to the young girl as well as make her life as miserable as it could possibly have been. Despite the baleful treatment meted out to Nanaya, however, she never sought to retaliate against those who had hurt her, but instead proffered small acts of kindness in attempts to convince her fellow captives that she bore them no ill will, mirroring, in a sense, that kindness which had been extended to her by Sagiri. Vindictive and bitter though the subordinates of Orochimaru initially remained, in time they came to appreciate Nanaya and accept her as one of their own. With Nanaya’s abilities progressing exactly as Orochimaru’s and Sagiri’s design dictated it should have, Orochimaru went about the process of forcing Nanaya to assimilate every aspect of Tsunade’s character and having her incorporate it into her own personality, in effect turning his creation into a true clone of his former teammate, one that imitated her in every conceivable way. At least, those were his intentions. Nanaya displayed an unnerving sagacity and clarity of perception for a girl who had not twelve years of age to her name, but even she was incapable of grasping the minutiae of Tsunade’s character. Nanaya would be ordered by Orochimaru to memorize, with painstaking accuracy, every event in Tsunade’s life to which he had been privy. Memorization was, by this time, almost second nature to Nanaya, and she easily committed to her memory each piece of information which was told to her. However, Nanaya was often, as a part of her exercises in assimilation, placed in carefully designed circumstances and commanded to display a reaction nigh on identical to that which would have been exhibited by Tsunade were she to have been placed in the same conditions. Of course, this was entirely impossible for Nanaya, as not only had theatrics never been her forte, but it is impossible to fully anticipate the reaction of any particular human being to given stimuli, owing to the sheer complexity of the human psyche. Contrary to reason, however, Orochimaru would have none of it, even going so far as to attempt to have Nanaya imitate Tsunade’s gesticulation and voice inflections, all while being dressed in exactly the same manner as the latter. Nanaya regarded the training to which she was subjected as being highly objectionable. She failed to comprehend why she, an intelligent, sentient entity, should be compelled to imitate another human being as if she were nothing more than a mindless automaton, bereft of individual consciousness and devoid of the ability to make her own decisions. It was for this very reason that Nanaya decided to avail herself of her own wit, and sought to persuade Orochimaru that transforming her into a carbon copy of Tsunade was wholly outside of the realm of possibility. At first, Orochimaru refused to cease his intransigency, continuing to prod Nanaya to mimic the blonde Sannin. However, Nanaya’s logic was without flaw, her words as keen as the blades of the kunai which were held to her throat. So taken aback by the extent to which Nanaya explained the impossibility of imitating every facet of another’s personality was Orochimaru that he reconsidered his design, accepting the veracity of Nanaya’s claims. Having conceded that it was impossible for Nanaya to be a perfect replica of Tsunade, at least as it pertained to her personality, Orochimaru redirected his efforts, ordering Sagiri to instruct his protégé in the ways of medical ninjutsu. Nanaya was charged with restoring vitality to small marine creatures, by enveloping them in a field of restorative chakra and transferring into them her own life force. Nanaya failed dismally. Try her hardest though she did, the intricacies of medical ninjutsu continually eluded her, and it was beyond the scope of her abilities to evoke so much as a single twitch from any of the numerous fish which she attempted to heal. It was eventually determined by Sagiri that Nanaya simply did not have a proclivity towards the art of healing, despite her prodigious talents for controlling her chakra. Upon being informed by Sagiri of the fact that Nanaya would never mend the wounds of the flesh, be forever incapable of causing an arrested heart to beat again, Orochimaru became infuriated as the realization that his efforts had all been for naught dawned upon him. If Nanaya would never be capable of impersonating Tsunade, what was she, after all, but a faulty contrivance, a sword whose hilt was embellished with the finest adornments but whose edge was too soft to be injurious? Orochimaru decided that continuing to train Nanaya would be an exercise in futility, since the latter was incapable of fulfilling the purpose for which she had been created. To him, Nanaya represented the culmination of all his inadequacies and failings; his grandest scheme, like so many others, had been undone due to his own lack of foresight, like a poorly designed ship that capsizes under its own weight. A plan with which Orochimaru would regain the both the usefulness of Nanaya and his own sundered pride, however, occurred to him in the depths of his despair, one which was thoroughly and utterly dissolute. Torture by Shock The subject of electrical current had, at some point before he embarked upon his endeavor to create a clone of Tsunade, Orochimaru’s interest piqued. More precisely, it was the effects of it on the human body that had captured his attention, in particular, those effects which were detrimental. The notion of torture and interrogation with the use of electricity greatly appealed to the profligate villain, insofar as it was possible to procure a live test subject for such purposes. The live test subject was decided to be Nanaya. Orochimaru, through employment of physical coercion to no small degree, had Nanaya placed in an apparatus designed to generate high voltages and currents and measure both their intensity and pathways throughout the human body. She was strapped, completely divested, to the insidious instrument of torture, her nude body offering negligible resistance to the electricity as her baleful screams seemingly rent the air itself. Thus began a monotonous series of events in the life of Nanaya; her daily routine alternated between being seared by currents of tremendous magnitude which often charred her once unblemished skin, and being healed from such injuries by the medical ninjutsu of Sagiri. The juxtaposition of such bouts of intense agony and subsequent relief served to induce a form of psychosis in Nanaya, who began to have trouble differentiating between pain-induced delusions and true reality. Throughout this horrendous ordeal, however, Nanaya’s resolve did never once falter, nor did she ask reprieve of the man whom she hated with every fiber of her being. The dreary, if painful, continuity in which Nanaya was held prisoner was brought to an abrupt halt when, on one afternoon, Nanaya’s determination was bolstered by what can be described as her utter loss of fear of death. No longer did Nanaya regard death as her sworn enemy, one which was the antipode to everything she, and all of humanity, encompassed and embodied, but rather as an ally to whom she could flee and in whose arms she could take respite from a bitter world that was indifferent to her suffering – or rather, one that derived evident pleasure from the pains of her flesh. Emboldened by the notion that the only consequence of her death would be a release from affliction unbearable, Nanaya confronted Orochimaru when he attempted to restrain her for the purposes of his diabolic experiments. Whereas she had previously submitted to his orders as his obedient subordinate, upon that particular occasion, she disregarded his instructions, walking towards Orochimaru with an unflinching gaze set upon her visage and a sensation of tingling in her right hand. Without breaking stride, Nanaya seized Orochimaru by the throat and delivered into him a potent electrical shock, one which would have consigned any lesser mortal to the realm of the departed. Unfortunately for Nanaya, the current of which she was capable of generating, intense indeed though it was, merely elicited a barely audible gurgle from the mouth of the serpentine scoundrel. Trifling though this achievement may have seemed to the common man, it was to Orochimaru and Nanaya both one of great import. Nanaya had learned to utilize rudimentary Lightning Release techniques despite having received no formal instruction in the matter; she was capable of employing it solely by virtue of having been subjected to powerful bursts of electric current. The extent to which she could control her nascent powers astonished Nanaya, and that astonishment gave rise to the inquisitive mind of an explorer. Electricity soon became a matter of great attraction for Nanaya, her every waking moment being spent trying to decipher the structure of which it was comprised. Having come to the realization that Nanaya was intrinsically capable of invoking the natural element of lightning as she pleased, Orochimaru gave the former leave to investigate her nascent abilities as she saw fit; in the end, if she did indeed obtain dominance over electricity, it would serve his own ambitions just as well as it would hers. He did, however, choose not to divulge his intentions to the blonde girl, for fear that the knowledge of his contrivances would deter her from pursuing that power. A Scientific Inquisition Knowledge is power, so thought the statuesque young lady as she sought to comprehend the mechanics of her ability. Nanaya knew, from the many hours she had spent reading copious books on the matter of electrodynamics, that electricity in all its manifold forms arose from the movement of mobile charge carriers, were they mobile electrons or ions. The fact that the Lightning Release arose from the rapid vibration of one’s own chakra was quite common knowledge in the shinobi world, however, such movement alone did not account for the numerous similarities between chakra-based electricity and its more commonplace forms. It stood to reason, therefore, that the Lightning Release itself entailed the movement of carriers of charge. If it were so, if the Lightning Release were, for all intents and purposes, identical to any other source of electricity, then an ammeter should be able to detect a current within her chakra. It came as no great surprise to Nanaya that one did register a current when she flowed her chakra through it, exactly as she had predicted. With this discovery at the forefront of her mind, Nanaya realized at once that the Lightning Release did contain, or by some outrageous means, create electrons within itself. Exactly how it did so, however, remained a great enigma to Nanaya for many days. Quantum mechanics and the photoelectric effect served to shed light on what was, to Nanaya, an unfathomable conundrum at the time. It was known to physicists that the energy levels of electrons in atoms were quantized, that is, could only take on certain, discrete values of energy within atomic orbitals. When incident photons of light made contact with the electrons in the atoms, the photons imparted energy to the electrons, causing them to “jump” to higher atomic orbitals. In order to return to their “ground state”, the electrons had to emit energy in the form of electromagnetic radiation. Physicists had also made the discovery that metals which had been illuminated with ultraviolet light created electric arcs more easily than did metals which had not. The photoelectric effect, as it became known, provided an explanation for this phenomenon in that it postulated that photons which were of frequency above the threshold frequency for a given metal provided enough energy for the electrons to jump to higher and higher atomic orbitals until they were finally ejected from their atoms, and thus setting up an electric current. From this phenomenon, Nanaya extrapolated that electrons were somehow being stripped from their atoms in the Lightning Release, and that the movement of these electrons was the major contributing factor in its electric current. This hypothesis, however, incurred another problem; the electrons would need a conductive pathway through which to travel. Nanaya knew that the electrical conductivity of a given material was determined by the mobility of electrons within its structure; metals were excellent conductors for this reason while non-metallic substances were generally not. The field of chakra involved in the Lightning Release would have to contain numerous mobile electrons, in addition to an equal number of protons in order for the whole substance to be electrically neutral. Notwithstanding the fact that an electric current flowed best through a conductive substance, Nanaya was cognizant of the fact that the discharge of electrons through an electrical insulator was possible if the potential difference between them and their target was sufficiently great; however, such discharges would occur as transient, intense flashes of electricity, so disparate from the refined deftness with which a practitioner of the Lightning Release wields his art. Chakra, however, was not consisted of electrons, so believed Nanaya, and thus commenced a search for the elusive material from which the current-carrying conductor was formed. After much consideration, Nanaya realized that the best source from which protons and electrons could come from within the atmosphere itself, in the form of nitrogen. By increasing the rapid oscillations of one’s chakra, so theorized Nanaya, a ninja could collect nitrogen by forcing the air around him through his chakra, once the spaces between separate particles of chakra were sufficiently small that they permitted nitrogen atoms to pass through them, but not atoms of larger elements. Furthermore, the high-frequency oscillations of chakra would also serve another purpose; that of ionizing the atoms of collected nitrogen to form cold plasma. By dislodging valence electrons within the nitrogen gas with one’s chakra, those electrons could be freed to roam the structure of the plasma, and thus, create a substance through which an electric current could readily flow. Having deciphered one of the long-standing mysteries of the Lightning Release, Nanaya turned her attention to unraveling the nature of chakra itself. Nanaya was of the firm conviction that chakra was not the arcane, inexplicable source of power it had been thought to be by scholars and neophytes alike, but rather a piece of matter which had a distinct size, mass and electrical charge, her view having been substantiated by the fact that chakra had a very strong ability of ionization, a fact which could only be explained if chakra had a particulate nature. Nanaya’s inquest into the nature of chakra itself led her to construct two apparatus for the purpose of its investigation; one for measuring electric deflection and the other for measuring magnetic deflection. The former made use of positively and negatively charged metal plates, whereas the latter employed powerful superconducting magnets. By measuring the deflection of a beam of her chakra by positively and negatively charged plates and comparing this deflection with that of cathode rays, Nanaya concluded that a particle of chakra did indeed have mass, one which was approximately one-half that of a proton, and had a miniscule, but detectable, positive electric charge. This fit in perfectly with Nanaya’s then-current observations, for it provided evidence as to why chakra could ionize gas atoms, and, moreover, why the plasma created from those ionized atoms was stable. The charged particles of chakra had their own intrinsic magnetic field, and through the controlled varying of their chakra, a ninja prevented the free-roaming electrons from coalescing into neutral atoms by keeping the protons and electrons separated. There remained yet another facet of the Lightning Release to be explained by Nanaya’s theory; the creation of the electric current itself within the plasma. The most common means by which to generate an electric current was to set up an electrical circuit such that there was a surplus of electrons on one end, thus making it negatively charged, and a deficit of electrons on the other end, thus making it positively charged. Consequently, electrons would flow from the negative end to the positive end of the circuit. It followed that there should have been a similar arrangement taking place in the Lightning Release. Nanaya believed that in addition to the ionization of atmospheric molecules by particles of chakra, a similar ionization took place within every practitioner of the Lightning Release, that the source of the excess electrons within the plasma came from the water in his body. Ninety percent of the blood in the human body is comprised of plasma (not the same plasma as ionized gas). The plasma in the blood is comprised of fifty percent water, and water is comprised of hydrogen and oxygen. Nanaya posited that the rapid vibration of chakra particles served to break the covalent bonds between the hydrogen and oxygen, and furthermore stripped these atoms of their valence electrons by rapid, repeated collisions with them. As she had previously proven the fact that chakra does have its own, miniscule, electric charge, Nanaya also knew that the electromagnetic radiation generated from the oscillating charges facilitated the removal of the electrons from their atoms. (She would, on a much later occasion, discover another, more powerful radiation generated by the particles of chakra that also served to ionize the atoms.) Once the valence electrons were removed, both they and their deficient atoms would be removed from the body, with the electrons being taken to the plasma through the action of electrostatic attraction between them and the chakra particles and the oxygen ions being ejected into the air. Once inside the plasma, most of the electrons would be contained on one end by the chakra, forming a negative cathode. On the other end, hydrogen ions (protons) along with a few electrons would be also contained by the chakra, forming a positive anode. In this way, a powerful electric field would be set up, and electrons would flow from the cathode to the anode, thus creating the Lightning Release. At the commencement of her delving into the realm of electricity, Nanaya had built electric circuits, using batteries, generators, and conductive metals of various types in order to investigate the relationship between voltage, current, resistivity and conductivity for various materials. She knew, as did every other self-respecting physicist, that electrons flowed from a region of negative charge to positive charge, and that an unbroken conducting pathway was necessary to facilitate the flow of current. This tenet of electrodynamics, therefore, utterly contravened the notion that the Lightning Release simply created a straight “beam” of electricity. While this beam held for the electricity of the sky, its earth-bound users were confined to mimicking the action of a complete circuit if they intended to manipulate lightning with graceful fluidity. Nanaya therefore came to the conclusion that the conducting path of plasma was indeed not a straight line, as it appeared to the naked eye, but it was instead a looped pathway beginning on one point of the lightning user’s body (the cathode) and terminating at another point in close proximity (the anode). The direction and length of the plasma, and hence the electricity, could be controlled according to the whims of the user simply by altering the magnetic field which extended around it. Nanaya had attained the seemingly impossible; she had discovered precisely why it was contrived that every user of the Lightning Release created a flow of electrons in a particular manner, why human beings could transcend the limitations of nature and recreate the art of the heavens themselves. There remained much work to be done, however, as Nanaya was intent upon unraveling the mysteries which were still confounding scientists from every walk of life; what determined the color of the techniques produced by the elemental nature and, more importantly, why it was that the Lightning Release held a decided advantage over its earthen counterpart. As it pertained to the former matter, Nanaya found it to be laughably obvious. The energy of an electromagnetic wave is inversely proportional to its wavelength; that is to say, the shorter the wavelength of one such wave, the more energetic it is. Within the structure of the conducting plasma, Nanaya knew, the electrons were being accelerated to microscopic velocities as great as one five-hundredth the speed of light. Due to being encompassed by innumerable charged particles, which created a magnetic effect, the electrons were being decelerated each time they encountered magnetic flux. Due to this deceleration, the electrons emitted photons of electromagnetic radiation. In the case of a less proficient wielder of the Lightning Release, these photons would be of wavelengths multitudinous, hence accounting for the white color of his lightning as the different spectra of light would merge into that single conglomerate. Conversely, in the case of a highly adroit practitioner, the emitted photons would be so energetic that their wavelengths lay only in the indigo, violet, and ultraviolet regions, thus accounting for the refined blue color of his techniques. The second matter, however, required of Nanaya considerably more creativity and ingenuity to arrive at a definitive conclusion as to why earth techniques were easily sundered by lightning. Earth is a natural electrical insulator, so why did the contrivances of chakra dictate that it be overpowered by electricity? The answer revealed itself to Nanaya in a most queer fashion: the pressure law of gases and the vibrations of chakra. A gas, when subjected to an increase in temperature, will naturally expand in order to keep its internal pressure constant. In most every form of earth in existence, there are pockets of air trapped within the numerous crevices and cracks within their structure. Nanaya believed that when a Lightning Release technique struck a piece of earth, the leading tip of surrounding chakra particles pierced it. The chakra and the plasma which the chakra encompassed would then contract ever so slightly, just enough for air to enter the structure of the earth. Due to the scorching temperatures generated by the electrical current within the plasma, the air within the earth would then be heated and rapidly expand, thus shattering the earth from within. The chakra itself would then once again expand and contract, allowing air to enter its structure, heating and expanding it, and repeating this process as it burrowed its way through the earth. Of course, this phenomenon had absolutely nothing to do with the conductivity of the earth; current always takes the path of least electrical resistance, in that case, the conducting plasma. The efficacy of the lightning technique could be increased by moisture present on the structure of the earth; however, this would be due to the water being evaporated to steam, not the conductivity of the water. Nanaya named her theory of electricity the , the name having been chosen to represent the nearly circular path taken by electrons in the plasma used by Lightning Release Techniques. (MORE TO COME) Personality (TO BE ADDED) Appearance (TO BE ADDED) Abilities (TO BE ADDED) Lightning Release ( TO BE ADDED) Technique List: 1) Lightning Release: Lightning Heavenly Subjugation (雷遁・雷天討, Raiton: Raitentō) 2) Lightning Release: Heaven and Earth Lightning Subjugation (雷遁・天地雷討, Raiton: Tenchi Raitō) * 3) Glorious Strike of Oppression (栄打虐, Eidagyaku) 4) One Attack of One Thousand Deaths (一攻千死, Ikkō Senshi) * 5) Rising Foot of Eternal Agony (永悶上脚, Eimon Jōkyaku) 6) Ten Thousand Years of Heavenly Judgement (万年天命, Man'nen Tenmei) 7) Thought Copying Technique (念写の術, Nensha no Jutsu) 8) Ability of the Murderous Body Technique (能体殺の術, Nōtaisatsu no Jutsu) 9) Crimson Tiger Technique (紅虎の術, Beniko no Jutsu) 10) Lightning Release: Zeus (雷遁・是矛主, Raiton: Zeusu; Literally meaning "Lightning Release: Righteous Halberd of the Lord", kanji normally pronounced "Zemusu") * 11) Lightning Release: Athena (雷遁・娃手仁, Raiton: Atena; Literally meaning "Lightning Release: Beautiful Hand of Virtue, kanji normally pronounced "Ateni") 12) Lightning Release: Gaia (雷遁・敬娃, Raiton: Geia; Literally meaning "Lightning Release: Revered Beauty") * 13) Piercing Limbs Lion Technique (刺肢獅子の術, Shishi Shishi no Jutsu) 14) Piercing Limbs Violently Attacking Lion (刺肢猛攻獅子, Shishi Mōkō Shishi) 15) Lightning Release: Scylla (雷遁・死羅, Raiton: Shira; literally meaning "Lightning Release: Thin Silk Death")/(雷遁・主空拉, Raiton: Sukyura; literally meaning "Lightning Release: Crushing Lord of the Sky, kanji normally pronounced "Sukūra")/ (雷遁・主颶拉, Raiton: Sukyura; literally meaning "Lightning Release: Crushing Lord of the Storm, kanji normally pronounced "Sukura") * 16) Lightning Release: Hera (雷遁・圧拉, Raiton: Hera; literally meaning "Lightning Release: Crushing Pressure") 17) Lightning Release: Perseus (雷遁・圧留世明, Raiton: Peruseusu; literally meaning "Lightning Release: Pressuring Stopping World Light, kanji normally pronounced "Heruseasu") beheading similar to Perseus' beheading of Medusa by looking in a shield) 18) Gorgon Technique (固窶恨の術, Gorugon no Jutsu; Literally meaning "Hardening Emaciated Malice Technique") 19) Lightning Release: Demeter (雷遁・照美屠, Raiton: Demeta; literally meaning "Lightning Release: Illuminated Beautiful Slaughter, kanji normally pronounced "Temita") 20) Lightning Anarchical Body Disturbance Technique (雷乱体擾の術, Rairan Taijō no Jutsu) 21) Lightning Release: White Death (雷遁・白死, Raiton: Shirojini) * 22) Lightning Release: Intelligent Homicide (雷遁・発明人殺, Raiton: Hatsumei Jinsatsu) * 23) Eightfold Tearing Technique (八つ裂きの術, Yatsuzaki no Jutsu) [stronger than a horse 24) Lightning God Art: Heavenly Jeweled Spear (雷神法・天の瓊矛, Raijinpō: Ama no Nuhoko) 25) Lightning God Art: Heavenly Honorable Pillar (雷神法・天の御柱, Raijinpō: Ama no Mihashira) 26) Lightning God Art: Founder of the Heavens (雷神法・天祖, Raijinpō: Tenso) 27) Lightning Release: Four Beast Thorns Descending Technique (雷遁・四獣刺落の術, Raiton: Shijū Shiraku no Jutsu) 28) Cadaver Lightning Manipulation Technique (屍体雷懆の術, Shitai Raisō no Jutsu) * 29) Chakra Dissimulation Technique (unnamed) 30) Electric Field Perception Technique (unnamed) EKG, magnetic current radar, builds devices to calibrate) 31) Heavenly World of the Lightning God (雷神の天界, Raijin no Tenkai) * 32) Lightning Release: God of the Ocean (雷遁・海神, Raiton: Kaijin)* 33) Lightning Release: Sky Rending Technique (雷遁・空裂きの術, Raiton: Sorazaki no Jutsu) 34) Lightning Envious Tearing Bullet (雷羨波弾, Raisen Hadan) 35) Decapitating Backlash Technique (首切り反動の術, Kubikiri Handō no Jutsu) 36) Narukami (鳴神; literally meaning "Screaming God") 37) Lightning Binding Whip Technique (unnamed) 38) Lightning Release: Electrostatic Ruin (雷遁・静電淪落, Raiton: Seiden Rinraku) 39) Lightning Release: Great Lightning Gale (雷遁・大雷大風, Raiton: Ōrai Ōkaze)* 40) Lightning Release: Shutendōji (雷遁・酒呑童子, Raiton: Shutendōji)* 41) Malicious Heart of the Demoness (鬼女の害意, Kijo no Gaii) 42) Horror (恐れ, Osore) 43) Imperfection Revival (不備再興, Fubi Saikō) 44) Cardiac Arrest by Electrocution (Unnamed) 45) Electric Cannon Relentless Assault (砲電強襲, Hōden Kyōshū) 46) Lightning Invasion Technique (雷光来迎の術, Raikō Raikō no Jutsu) 47) Lightning Release: Electrodermal Carapace (雷遁・電肌甲羅, Raiton: Denki Kōra)* 48) Lightning Release: Oscillating Nauseation (雷遁・発振嘔気, Raiton: Hasshin Ōki)* 49) Lightning Release: Falling Lightning Heavenly Fire Technique (雷遁・落雷天火の術, Raiton: Rakurai Tenka no Jutsu) 50) Lightning Release: Brave Beast (雷遁・豼貅, Raiton: Hikyū) 51) [Lightning Wave Cataclysmic Quake (雷波厄震, Raiha Yakushin) 52) Lightning Release Mercy Killing (雷遁慈悲殺, Raiton Jihisatsu)* Current Electricity Direct Current: Alternating Current: Static Electricity Electric Field Perception The concept of perceiving an electric field – a region in which an electric charge is acted upon by a force – first presented itself to Nanaya during her observations of aquatic life displayed at a marine biology exhibit. Free-spirited creatures those fish were, unbounded by the emotional turmoil for which humankind had seemingly a propensity. Nanaya found herself coveting the state of primitive existence to which the animals of the sea were confined, yearning for a world bereft of internal strife. Impelled by her newfound admiration for the fish, confined as they were within a transparent inescapable wall, Nanaya placed her hand within the watery enclosure. Much to her astonishment, all of the fish in the aquarium made promptly for her submerged appendage. Intrigued by this phenomenon, Nanaya was at a loss to explain it until she realized that the fish were drawn to the electric currents generated within her body in much the same manner as moths were to flames. Perhaps, so thought the young woman, her desire of closer union with aquatic life could be given corporeal form after all. By generating an electric current within her body such that it produces a uniform electric field, Nanaya can detect any charged object within that field by measuring the way in which its charge distorts it. Her most rudimentary attempts at this form of divining were limited to an electrocardiograph. The human heart, by virtue of its constant contraction and expansion, generates a potential difference. Nanaya can detect any human being within the diameter of her electric field due to this fact; the current generated by a heartbeat produces anomalies within it. Ninja cannot shield themselves from the prying eyes of this technique, for to do so would be to cause cardiac arrest. Furthermore, by analyzing the voltage gradient produced by a beating heart, Nanaya can measure one’s heart rate. This prudent application of the Lightning Release has a myriad of potential applications, not the least useful of which is being able to discern the exact location of the heart within a human body – and hence, target it with lethal precision. With time, Nanaya would hone her electrical clairvoyance to levels unprecedented. Always one who sought greater comprehension of the human psyche, Nanaya strove to develop a means by which she could be privy to the activity of the brain. Her efforts culminated with the creation of a technique with which the electric currents within the brain could be quantified and analyzed, an ingenious creation which has, no doubt, been of great use to the kunoichi. Low Frequency Electromagnetic Pulse Generation Earth Tomography: Tectonic Plate Manipulation: Weather Manipulation: Geometric Optics Taijutsu Herculean Strength: Chakra Prowess and Control Tremendous Chakra Reserves: Intelligence Quotes Trivia